


Quite the Girth

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok is HUNG, M/M, Thace loves giving oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Antok joins Thace and Ulaz in bed, and Thace is in for a surprise.





	Quite the Girth

Ulaz was in charge of Antok’s health, and has seen him (and half the base) naked more times than he cared. He also, because of that, knew far more about their personal lives than he wanted.

…really, Regris needed to just _stop_ using his tail to pleasure himself, Ulaz was getting annoyed at having to repeatedly work him through a muscle cramp. 

But the point was that Ulaz had seen Antok naked before, and thus knew exactly what to expect when Antok had expressed interest in joining him and Thace in bed. He also had learned enough to inform Antok of when he should be waiting at the ready in his room. 

All of it led to Ulaz staring in deeply amused satisfaction, two breaths away from collapsing in laughter at the flabbergasted look on Thace’s face. 

Because Antok’s girth was, by Ulaz’s count, nearly twice as thick as Thace and Ulaz. And his length was greater too, longer than Ulaz’s own by at least three fingers. Both, of course, not taking into account Antok’s knot, which wasn’t formed yet and threatened to make even Ulaz weak in the knees. 

The shock was wearing off for Thace, and his eyes went misty as he took in Antok, leaned back on his bed and throbbing, leaking cock on display. 

“Ulaz said you liked to suck,” Antok said, a casual smirk tilting his mouth and a challenging glint to his eyes. “I’d love it if you would keep this warm for me.”

Ulaz let out a snigger when a spot of drool trailed down the corner of Thace’s mouth. Thace swallowed. 

“I’d love to,” Thace gasped, his voice thick. He didn’t take his eyes off of Antok’s cock as he staggered forward, gently guided by Ulaz.


End file.
